This invention relates to a bearing assembly comprising a bearing housing and an inner bearing element for mounting a component, and means defining outwardly open gaps which are disposed radially and axially outwardly of the bearing element and extend at an acute angle to the axis of the bearing.
A known bearing assembly of the above type comprises a rotating sealing disc, which covers an annular gap between the inner and outer races of a rolling element bearing. The axial distance between the sealing disc and the rolling element bearing should be such that the sealing disc defines a conical surface, and a cooperating member is provided, which has a conical surface that faces the conical surface of the sealing disc and is slightly spaced therefrom. In that arrangement the annular gap is continued in a radial plane and has a cylindrical end portion. When the known seal for a rolling element bearing is submerged in a slurry, the pollutants enter particularly spaces which are defined by a radial plane and finally also the cylindrical portion so that the seal is eliminated during operation.
A bearing assembly used to mount a rotating shaft and submerged in water or in a slurry is subjected to special conditions and considerable loads during operation. Particularly during prolonged operation under such conditions or during operation in stiff mud, e.g., in the cleaning of a sewer pipe, it will be difficult to maintain the seals under constant conditions of rotational motion.
It is also known to provide seals, particularly so-called rotary shaft seals, for protecting carrying bearings against an ingress of water.
It is also known to use so-called labyrinth glands, oil chamber seals and the like for sealing a gap between relatively movable parts against an ingress of a surrounding fluid. In such arrangements the sealing surfaces extend at right angles to the axis of the shaft.
The at least one inner bearing may comprise a sliding surface bearing or a rolling element bearing, such as a roller bearing or ball bearing, or a different bearing. Under the operating conditions referred to hereinbefore, such bearings are subjected to considerable loads, and the known embodiments include extremely complicated seals.
The shaft mentioned hereinbefore as a component consists in a preferred embodiment of a horizontal shaft in a machine. The shaft carries a bearing, on which a movable component may be mounted. Within the scope of the invention a virtually stationary bearing for a rotating shaft is also included.
In a suitable known embodiment said bearing may consist of a driving element which is similar to an eccentric disc. In that case the component consists of a member which is mounted on and movable relative to said driving element. It is known to provide at least one bearing bushing, which is mounted on the bearing or driving element and disposed between the parts which guide in each other.
An advantageous illustrative example for the use of such bearing is disclosed in Laid-open German Application No. 32 39 756 which discloses apparatus for cleaning a sewer pipe. In that case a horizontal drive shaft is moved through a slurry consisting of water and impurities. That shaft drives eccentric discs for moving reciprocating elements, which in that known embodiment consist of milling blades.